danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
עזרה
עזרה בעריכת דף דוגמאות למפות * דוגמאות למפות =מפה חדש נקודות אחדות במפה נערך בעזרת מפות עמוד ענן נאפולי במרכז המפה, נאפולי - בירת המחוז נאפולי 3 עם פני השטח הודו אביב עם פני השטח הודו אביב - גירסה 2 אחוזת הקבר של אריך ולילי שרון שינוי הגודל תמונות 200px|thumb|left|ויקיפדיה הערות שוליים הקלידו הערת שוליים כאן הערות שוליים מרובות ניתן להשתמש בפרמטר שם כדי להפנות להערות שוליים שהוגדרה קודם לכן. למשל, בתחילת הערך יוגדר: : ובהמשך הערך ניתן להפנות להערה הנ"ל כך: : הוספת "הערות שוליים" בסוף הערך יש לזכור להכניס בסוף הערך את הטקסט הבא, מתחת לכותרת מתאימה ("הערות שוליים"): : ְרָאֵל| ספר שמואל ב', פרק כ"ג, א' }} שורה חדשה ציטוט אפשר גם כך: איתן - שיחה 01:04, 14 בינואר 2013 (IST) או כך: :אכן פונט גדול מידי, אך מה שאתה מציע קטן מידי • חיים 7 • (שיחה) • ג' בשבט ה'תשע"ג • 01:49, 14 בינואר 2013 (IST) יישור לשמאל טקסט מיושר לשמאל שורות שירה קטע צבוע גלריה תמונות קובץ:miczur 1.jpg|קדומים צפון קובץ:Devir_020.jpg|בקדומים דרום - מרכז המפגע קובץ:Mashtelat_meira_013.jpg| קבלת הפנים - האם לא ניתן להסתיר את התוכן באופן יציב ? ערכים שמצאתי עניין בהם הקש על התמונה ותגיע לערך Aloe Vera Kdumim 2.jpg|אלוי עצי (Aloe arborescens) צמח נוי ממשפחת השושניים, מוצאו מדרום אפריקה, פורח על השנה. נפוץ בגינות נוי בשל הפריחה האדומה.|link=אלוי עצי SHCHEM 2014-1-16 (152) (Small).jpg|ה"אבן" בשכם המקראית|link=שכם המקראית כריכת הספר.JPG|לדור אשר לא ידע - זכרון לחולדה קמפניינו - שואת יהדות איטליה|link=חולדה קמפניינו Bloc shilo from mount kida.JPG|מבט לעמק שילה מקידה|link=עמק שילה שיטה להצגת תמונות ניתן ללחוץ על כל אחת מהתמונות ולקבל עליה הסבר קצר (לפי השם שניתן לתמונה) יש בעיה מדוע הרביעי לא מופיע גוגול ארף מוקדי מלחמת הדרום A= גבעון B= מורד בית חורון C= עמק איילון D= מקדה (משוער על גדת נחל שורק) E= לבנה (משוער - מערבית לעזקה) F= עזקה G= לכיש H=ירמות L= עגלון J= דביר (כ-3ק"מ מערבית לעתניאל K= חברון (תל רומידה) M= ירושלים (עיר דוד) ברלטה ברלטה והסביבה A= הקולוסוס של ברלטה - מרכז העיר B= הקרב על קנה בין הרומאים וחניבעל 216 BC C= הקרב בין הביזנטים לבין הכובשים הקודמים: הנורמנדים והלומברדים (1018) D= הדו-קרב של ברלטה בין האיטלקים והספרדים לבין הצרפתים בו הוכרע גורל הטריטוריה (1503) אתרי העיר A= הקולוסוס של ברלטה - מרכז העיר B= הקרב על קנה בין הרומאים וחניבעל 216 BC C= הקרב בין הביזנטים לבין הכובשים הקודמים: הנורמנדים והלומברדים (1018) D= הדו-קרב של ברלטה בין האיטלקים והספרדים לבין הצרפתים בו הוכרע גורל הטריטוריה (1503) אגן הירקון מפה וטקסט אופציה עם מפה מפה ישראלית שיטות כתיבת מהויקיפדיה העברית [[קובץ:Petrie Song - English.jpg|שמאל|ממוזער|420px|שיר שכתב פיטרי בערוב ימיו, אשר מסכם את עבודת חייו. בתרגום חופשי לעברית: כי האדמה, החברים והעבודה מתקו לי כולם – ומלאכה שנאספה בשלמות הציגה את ההיסטוריה בבירור כך שהכול יוכלו לראות בפשטות מה שאיש לא חשב קודם.}} ]] שיר שכתב פיטרי בערוב ימיו, אשר מסכם את עבודת חייו No more the running boy in English woods, No more to roam the ewe-leaze and the tor, No more to delve in pyramids and towns, No more to trace the thoughts of man of yore, No More, no more תרגום חופשי לעברית: לא עוד הנער הרץ ביערות אנגליים, לא עוד התהלכות בכרי המרעה ובגבעות הטרשים, לא עוד התעמקות בפירמידות ובערים, לא עוד מעקב אחר מחשבות האדם מתקופות קדומות, לא עוד, לא עוד. קטע צבוע המקור: הויקיפדיה העברית אוסף תמונות http://lcweb2.loc.gov/pp/matpchtml/matpcabt.html - וודסון poem טבלה שיר לחנוכת בית הכנסת זאב וילנאי, בספרו אגדות ארץ ישראל, ציטט ששר מתושבי טבריה, עליו כתב הרב יעקב בירב בספרו:"זמרת הארץ, - והוא שבח וזמרה ומעשה רב, מזכיר מעשה ניסים"...